


Lunch Break

by thugcorpseinc



Series: The Stark Internship [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Play, Biting, Breathplay, Choking, College Student Peter Parker, Face Slapping, Intern Peter Parker, Interns & Internships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugcorpseinc/pseuds/thugcorpseinc
Summary: Peter Parker, just your average college student, meeting up with Tony Stark for an 11 am lunch break.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: The Stark Internship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570933
Comments: 26
Kudos: 532





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive, Baby Monitor isn't dead, but I need to rev the engine a bit first, enjoy this un-beta'd porn.

Peter had never come to work at the internship with bruises before so the reactions he’d gotten after the Bathroom Incident were dramatic. Especially from his supervisor because he’d delivered coffee to the board of directors looking like _that_. Peter had been silent during the counselling meeting because what could he say? Oh, sorry, this happened _after_ I brought the coffee, you know, while I was on the clock, but it’s okay because it was the CEO of the company that did it. 

Yea, no thanks. 

Dr. Ramirez wouldn’t believe him anyway.

However, partway through Peter being written up for “not following dress code and appearance guidelines,” Dr. Ramirez received a message that pinged in front of the digital “pink slip” Peter had been about to sign. The man took the tablet and stylus back from Peter, read the message, and then opened a new form. He passed it back to Peter, who skimmed it. It was a nondisclosure agreement that outlined interactions with one Anthony Stark. Peter, blushing from his ears to his chest, signed it and Dr. Ramirez sent him back to work.

The teasing from his peers, however, was relentless, especially from Flash. He’d had been Peter’s rival in high school and had managed to haunt him all the way through to his senior year of university and into his internship. The taunts came in all shapes and sizes, some of which were surprisingly hurtful. Luckily Peter had been ignoring Flash for half of his life, it was white noise at this point. Especially when Peter felt so immeasurably sexy any time he thought about those few minutes he’d had alone with Tony Stark. Not even Flash could take that away.

Of course Peter wondered constantly whether Stark would ever want to see him again, but it wasn’t a _worry_. He knew Stark _would_ he just didn’t know _when_. He hoped Stark would wait long enough to let Peter heal up so he’d be a blank canvas for the next time they met. He'd reasoned with himself (and been reassured by MJ) that he wouldn't have had to sign a nondisclosure agreement if the Bathroom Incident was the only time he'd get to see Stark.

Finally the text came.

**Meet me in the Southwest elevator on the 45th floor tomorrow at 11 am.**  
_Yes sir._

\---

The elevator bank was empty when Peter walked up to them. He’d taken the stairs down from the lab four floors up to work off some of his nervous energy but it wasn’t entirely successful, now he felt vaguely sweaty but still jittery. It wasn’t the same anxiety he’d had the first time; he knew it really was _the_ Tony Stark, he knew what scenario might ensue, and he’d been given enough warning to be sure he was tidy and “show ready.” No, this was definitely the good kind of nervous. The kind where he knew Tony Stark wanted to fuck him and was going to undoubtedly tear him up in the process. Peter had a chub just thinking about it. Would they get to have penetrative sex this time? He should have prepped in the bathroom.

The elevator on the left hand corner dinged open and Peter turned expectantly, hands in the pockets of his black SI hoodie. Unfortunately it was just some random man in a suit and Peter took his phone out to avoid awkward eye contact.

Swift footsteps a few minutes later made him look up with mild curiosity, excitement flooding him when it was actually Stark this time. The older man swept past him and Peter pocketed his phone and followed, stepping into the elevator after him on instinct.

Stark ignored him. The anticipation was killing Peter. The elevator wasn’t playing music and it seemed like the sound of his breathing was _so loud_. The floors climbed about ten higher before the elevator came to a stop between 55 and 56. Peter finally turned his head and looked at Stark only to find himself pinned to the wall the moment he raised his chin. He grabbed Stark’s wrist, the warm, firm grip on his throat felt familiar and comfortable; he tilted his head back and couldn’t help the pleased smile as he gasped. Lips on his halted his attempt at breathing and his other hand gripped Stark’s hip under his sport coat. He was immediately hard.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter wheezed when the hold loosened enough but as soon as the words were out the fingers tightened. His hand pressed up underneath the t shirt Stark wore, dragging down his back and pulling the man back in, needing another kiss. Surprisingly Stark gave him exactly that, growling into Peter’s mouth as their hips met.

Peter shifted so he could spread his legs, raising one to wrap around Stark’s waist only to have it pushed back down. He whined. Stark was fun because he never knew what was going to happen. Peter _wanted_ and Stark kept him aching for it. 

"Please," Peter forced out, "Please, sir." 

"Begging will get you everywhere," Stark murmured, his first words to Peter since the Bathroom Incident. Peter shuddered, the man's voice was just as sexy as he remembered it- something he was relieved about, sometimes Peter imagined things to be better than they were. This lead to disappointment quite often but when Stark spoke it was even better than the nights he'd spent jerking off to the memory.

"We don't have long, something's come up, but I don't cancel my lunch break," Stark said. He spoke so matter-of-factly as he let go of Peter's throat and shrugged his sport coat off, hanging it on a small hook Peter hadn't noticed by the button panel. Peter was leaning on the railing, gripping it tight and breathing hard, his erection straining in his jeans (the tight ones that MJ called his "fuck me" pants.) Stark looked at him as he undid his own fly, not breaking eye contact- god it was so intense and Peter wanted to look at his dick, make sure it was as thick as he remembered, but he knew better. 

"Thank you for making time for me, sir," Peter whispered. 

"Strip from the waist down, aw look you even wore slip-ons, what a clever boy," Stark all but cooed at him. Peter glowed at the compliment, so exceptionally pleased that Stark noticed the lengths he had gone to ensure they had easy access. He swallowed thickly and cursed his nerves, his mouth felt so dry and he couldn't give head with a desert for a tongue. He hoped Stark would kiss him again.

"Please, Mr. Stark," Peter said, the space between them feeling endless. He wanted the heat of Stark's mouth and hands back, "I want-"

Stark closed the space between them as he spoke and a sharp slap stung Peter's cheek- it was far louder than it actually hurt and surprised him more than anything. He'd never been slapped before and it sent a gasp tumbling from his lips, his hand raising to touch the spot. 

"Uh uh," Stark warned.

Peter, his heart hammering, his cheek stinging, lowered his trembling hand. 

"This is my lunch break, I don't care what you want. Turn around," Stark directed. Peter didn't want to, he wanted to keep gazing into Tony's endlessly dark eyes. He hesitated and earned himself another slap, this one hurting more as it was in the exact same spot. Tears stung his eyes out of natural reflex, Peter turned around, his erection throbbing with want as he bared his backside to Stark.

The older man's warm body touched his back and Peter whimpered as a firm, calloused hand wrapped around his slender throat, digging in tightly. Peter's hips pressed back to Stark instinctively and he felt the new sensation of Stark's damp cock head pressing into the deeply intimate space where his ass met his thighs. He tried to spread his legs and was met with a punishing bite to his shoulder blade, over his shirt and everything. Peter cried out, the sound able to escape as Stark released his throat in the same moment. Tears really did spill this time. That had _hurt_ and he knew it was going to leave a punishing bruise. 

"Ah...p-please, I'm sorry," Peter whined. 

"It's okay, now be a good boy," Stark suggested gently, soothing him with soft kisses to the side of his neck. Peter nodded hurriedly, his grip on the railing tight, his eyes squeezed shut. Stark ran a hand down Peter's hip, then to his thigh, squeezing the firm meat of his glutes a moment later. For some reason Peter knew what was going to happen next- he flushed immediately, his whole face, his upper chest, his ears, embarrassment flooded him. Stark's warmth left his back and the man used both hands to spread his cheeks. 

"You _are_ a good boy, look how tidy you are, is this for me?" Stark sounded like Christmas came early and Peter's desire to shut his legs dissipated. Sure being inspected was borderline horrifying but Stark's compliments made his heart swell. 

"Yes sir," Peter whispered. He turned his head and pressed his cheek to the cool mirrored wall, soothing the still stinging slap and realizing with a jolt that he could watch like this. He could see what Stark was doing as the man stroked a broad thumb over his pucker, which gave a reflexive clench. Stark noticed him looking and their eyes met in the mirror.

"There's my clever boy, don't want you to miss anything," Stark's sultry tone made Peter's eyes close halfway. Oh how those words made his body ache. He knew he'd already dripped onto the floor from how badly he wanted.

"O-oh, Mr. Stark, I-" Peter said haltingly as he watched. Stark had lowered to his knees, using Peter's jeans to cushion them, both his strong hands holding Peter's ass. Peter could count on one hand the amount of times anyone had eaten him out before and this was literally the last thing he had expected to happen. Peter's eyes closed at the first touch of the man's tongue to his hole, his knees buckling but he was able to keep himself up by leaning harder into the wall. Stark's mouth was so hot and wet, Peter's cock gave a glorious throb and pulsed a glob of pre out, stringing down and sticking to the mirror several inches down.

"Mm, chatty boy, huh?" Stark muttered between licks. Peter hadn't realized it but he'd been moaning and whining about how good it felt and if he wasn't already blushing from head to toe he would have turned even redder.

"S-sorry, sir," Peter apologized, he also hadn't realized just how close he was to coming completely hands-free until the sensations stopped. 

"Don't apologize, I like it," Stark said, his tone breaking the haze slightly. He sounded sincere and warm and fond and Peter's eyes opened to look at Stark. The man's mouth was on him again and Peter stared, enraptured. The absurdity and absolute awesomeness of the moment struck him at the sight. Tony Stark was eating his ass for lunch in an elevator. 

Peter climaxed without either of them laying a finger on his dick. 

"Oh!" Stark said with perhaps the most pure delight Peter had ever heard, "Oh, such a good boy," he cooed, "Oh yes, I'm going to keep you." Peter's weak knees could hardly bear such a statement and he whimpered Stark's name, tears leaking out of his eyes from the intense orgasm followed by such wonderful words. 

"Can I be yours, Mr. Stark?" Peter breathed, fogging the mirror. Stark was standing again and landed a hard, loud slap to Peter's ass cheek, making Peter yelp.

"You already are, but just to make certain," Stark slapped Peter's ass again. Again. _Again._ It hurt, he knew he wouldn't be able to sit on that side, he was full crying again. "There. Such a nice brand." Stark touched the fiery handprint on Peter's rear ever so gently, making Peter hiccup a please. 

Like before it happened so fast, Stark manhandled him around and Peter fell to his knees, knowing they'd be bruised this time. Warm palms gripped his head on both sides and Stark's impossibly thick erection pushed down into his throat. Like Peter, the older man didn't last long- maybe three deep strokes but the load felt huge. Peter choked on it, snot and a little semen coming out of his nose as he coughed around the base. Like before, Peter sank to his bottom when Stark pulled out. He hastily wiped at his nose but a hand stopped him. Stark was buttoned back up and kneeling beside him reaching out to gently clean the mess from his face with the softest hanky Peter had ever felt. 

"Was the spanking too much?" Stark asked. Peter took the hanky when it was offered and knew his nose into it, the taste of Stark's slightly bitter cum lingering at the back of his throat. 

"No, I liked it," Peter answered, "No one's slapped me before though." Stark looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry," Stark apologized.

"No, no, I liked that too. I'm...just kind of new to this stuff I guess," Peter said, which was weirdly more embarrassing than having his asshole scrutinized. Stark's expression softened again and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Peter's head. 

"You're doing great," Stark reassured him, helping him to his feet and buttoning him up. "You know- hey, look at me, you can tell me if I ever go too far." Peter gazed into the warm, dark eyes and nodded dumbly. The elevator doors dinged and as quickly as it started, Stark was shrugging his coat back on and disappearing down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the patience and all the dang kudos, I live for this.


End file.
